1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bottle for storing and dispensing both a liquid and solid substance. More particularly, the present invention relates to a bottle to aid a sun worshiper in storing and dispensing both tanning lotion and oil and lip and nose protection gel.
2. General Background
The American society is very conscious of beauty standards, and with this consciousness has developed an industry which includes suntan lotions and oils and protective creams and gels. Heretofore, however, when both are desired, separate containers of each must be purchased. Thus, a need has developed to provide the public with a single container for both tanning lotion and oil and protective gel.